Patronus Charm
by Crazy Cravat
Summary: Lupin and Harry practice the Patronus Charm. (Complete)
1. Expecto Patronum

Professor Lupin opened up the trunk which held the boggart. It emerged as a dementor, hooded and swathed in it's grey robes it proceeded to Harry with it's cold gnarled and bony hand reaching for the boy. Lupin stood still, watching Harry. He could see it was a trial for Harry to stand in the same room with the dementor and wished he could battle it for the boy. Harry raised his wand and cried "Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!" as he held it towards the dementor. Lupin marveled yet again as the wand emitted a puff of white smoke and light that hovered between himself and the dementor. Not many wizards could do that in so short a time let alone third years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The boggart-dementor seemed to slow down, but Lupin could tell it's powers over Harry were mounting. A cold sweat had broken over Harry's face and he seemed to be growing more pale with each passing moment. He swayed and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he fell, twitching on the cold floor. Lupin's heart felt like it was being squeezed. He lost no time in leaping before the dementor to cry "Riddikulus!" causing the dementor to change to a bright silvery orb which he then forced back into the trunk.  
  
Lupin then dashed to Harry's side as the boy continued to twitch on the floor, his face troubled. He knelt and tapped Harry's hand. "Harry!" Lupin said, holding Harry's hand in his own. He knelt closer, tracing Harry's cheek with his fingers. He was very proud of Harry for his unfailing courage and spirit in these practices. He knew that Harry heard his parents voices and Voldemort's cruel shrill laugh echoing in his head each time he faced off with the boggart-dementor or came in contact with a real dementor. He could only guess at the horror of it all.  
  
Harry seemed to stop his twitching but had not yet opened his eyes. Lupin leaned down and wiped away the tears that had appeared in Harry's eyes. Such was his sorrow and love for this young man that he felt tears gather in his own eyes. Bending down, Lupin gently brought his lips to Harry's. He kissed him softly and quickly, like a butterfly's landing in someone's hand and fluttering away a moment later.  
  
Harry opened his eyes and looked straight at Lupin. "Another go?" he asked. "Yes, one last time." Lupin answered. 


	2. Goodbye is not Forever

Harry rushed into the room to find Lupin packing up his things, bent over his desk gathering parchments and assorted quills. Harry stopped dead. "You can't be leaving?" He asked, looking Lupin straight on. Lupin stared back and straightened up. "I must Harry. No parent would want their children around a werewolf, teacher or no. I've no choice." Lupin said, sensing this was going to be the hardest goodbye he'd ever said, not counting the goodbye he never had a chance to say to Harry's parents as they were murdered by Voldemort.  
  
"But what about the wolfsbane potion, you can be safe, you don't need to leave!" Harry said in a rush, grasping at staws to make Lupin stay. He highly respected and loved Lupin, not only was he the best Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts ever had but he was the closest thing to ... a father and a friend really was what he was.  
  
"Harry there are no guarantees, there can be a moment like last night where I forget and I can endanger students, even you Harry. There is no way around this. I am just very glad that Dumbledore gave me the position in the first place, trusted and vouched for me. That in itself is all I need. I am also glad because I was here to meet you, teach you, see you grow. Let's not forget I gained a friend I thought I had lost forever and you saved his life Harry. I am that proud of you." Lupin said softly, coming to stand before Harry.  
  
There was a pause. Their hands met. "I want you to know this isn't goodbye. We'll meet again, I know it. This is just a brief parting. I can leave here secure that you are well taken care of. You have your friends Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore to keep watch and protect you, Sirius will sure to be keeping up with you, and you have your own strength and stout heart. I would've been hearder for me to leave had I not been assured of your security and safety. You'll be in my heart and in my thoughts. Goodbye, Harry Potter. You truly are your father's son." Lupin said dropping Harry's hand to kiss him on his forehead and then bestowed upon Harry another butterfly kiss on his lips.  
  
Harry watched, his heart twisting, as Lupin left the room. "Goodbye is not forever ..." Harry whispered to himself.  
  
~*~*Finis~*~* 


End file.
